Inu Majin
by Black Naruto Shadow wolf
Summary: One chapter is over for Kagome's Life and Now there's another chapter for us to read. She has new life in the troublesome part of Tokyo and goes to school with her new boyfriend. How can this get bad oh yea I forgot bad part of Toyko.
1. Chapter 1

**_Inu Majin_  
**

* * *

Inu Majin

Disclaimer: I don't own the animes. Plus if I did would I be writing this

Chapter one: Transfer students

Me: I know crappy tittle and chapter tittle

"_Insane authors" _Demon talking in Kagome's head.

**" just got to love" The kikyou talking in kagome's head**

* * *

" Tatsuma!" Shouted a girl wearing the Magami Academy uniform as Tatsuma was too but had a hoodie cover over his." Hi Kagome. It's nice to know that your feeling well." Tatsuma said smiling as she hugged him."Um, Yea I'm feeling great" Kagome shuttered." I wish I could tell him" Kagome thought as they walked to Magami Academy. Kagome was transferred to a different school because of her So called Sick-days/months. Tatsuma knew she was lying about being sick he didn't say anything though, He knew she probably had a good reason to lie. But all-in-all he was happy she was going to his new school because then he didn't have to worry about her 'Friends' trying to hook her up with the Hojo guy.

" Kagome!" Both of them flinched under the three voices. Amy, Eri, and Ayame* stopped right in front. Eri stared at Tatsuma for minute before grabbing Kagome." We'll be right back we need to talk" Amy said helping Eri drag a yelling Kagome." I'll stay behide to keep him company" Ayame said knowing kagome might give it to them.

_**With Kagome**_

" What!" Kagome said after they dropped her." Why didn't you tell us" Eri said play-fully glaring as Amy play-fully waved a finger her." Because at first were just friends" Kagome started," We started going out after like four months ago"." So, that's why you kept refusing Hojo's offers" Ayame said walking toward them with a smile." Yea that's it" Kagome said sarcasm dripping of it." So why did you refuse Hojo's dates" Ayame asked." Because he stalked her" Tatsuma replied smiling at them.

" Kagome had a stalker of her very own" Eri wispered." So awesome!" Eri, Amy, and Ayame shouted causing Kagome to sweat drop and Tatsuma smiled still but had sweat drop neither the less." We should get to school Kagome" Tatsuma said remembering were they were going." yea, bye you guys" Kagome shouted Grabbing his hand and running toward the school _again_.

**At The School**

"Ok Class we have two new transfer students coming todayso behave" Maria said glaring at them. She walked out of the class room to get them." What do you think they are?" Asked a random student." Maybe their both boys" Piped another." Not just any boys two hot ones I hope" She piped again. Maria came back in with two students, Tatsuma and Kagome.

* * *

Me: I know what your thinking if you read my other story" WTF with the short chapters" But sorry I just started the anime and I had to go so I paused it at this when Tatsuma meets the class. My other story will continue you. I have a summer job now so I will Will work on my laptop but I can't go on FF on there for some reason so I'll have chapters for you guys but I have to cheek spelling and gramme

Tatsuma: Give BNSW so ideas for romantic tings she sucks at that.

BNSW(ME): No I don't

Kagome: sure


	2. Chapter 2

**_Inu Majin_  
**

* * *

Inu Majin

Disclaimer: God do you know you had to pay alot of money just for a little anime! I now know why Tokyo majin was only two seasons...

Chapter two: Transfer students part 2 AKA Fire Night

Me: hey I got a reveiw and back at home Part two

"_Insane authors" _Demon talking in Kagome's head.

**" just got to love" The kikyou talking in kagome's head**

* * *

Maria came back in with two students, Tatsuma and Kagome.

**Now**

* * *

" Ok, class this is Kagome Higurashi and Tatsuma Hiyuu" Maria said pointing." We know which is which" A light brown male said earning a glare.

**And 3 hours into class **

" ARE YOU SCARED" rang outside as "Whats" and"Huhs" went around the classroom." WE'RE GONNA SETTLE THIS TODAY!" Was also yelled as all the students ran toward the window expect are three of are friends, Light brown headed boy, Tatsuma, and Kagome who was muttering something about people." AREN'T YOU LISTENING" bounced off the walls as Kagome sighed." HORAIJI! COME OUT!"" He really wants to fight" Kagome said as she walked over to see the one who was yelling.

Kagome watched as "Horaiji" jumped off the school rail and run at the 'ASS' who challenged him. He then garbed his wooden sword and ran at him knocking him to the ground," Oops, My bad. I messed up my landing point"." Ah?" the 'Ass' asked." FUORAIJI!" " Horaiji yelled." Whats with all the yelling Kagome shouted." Well, your yelling" One of her class mates told her. She sweat dropped and went back to watch the fight.

Tatsuma watched sat on the rail watching the fight, He seen someone trying to come from behind "Horaiji"." Oh,thast not fair" He said jumping down and landing on them. **All went Still**. Horaiji stared at him." ... Sorry?" Tatsuma said looking at him." If you ask me, It's Alright." Was what he replied." Hey don't forget about me" Yelled the Yeller.

" Hey you Delinquent and Sleepy head! We' Re still in class!" Yelled Maria who was next to Kagome who was cleaning her ear out from yelling. Tatsuma and Horaiji both looked at each other then back to their teacher," Hey Maria, I got a fever today so I'm going Home early."" My stomach hurts" They replied. Kagome glared at Tatsuma along with her teacher glaring like animal at both." Those two are going to get it" She said grabing a random student.

Black grey haired girl with dark grey eyes watched as her teacher chocked a student into her breast." What the hell!" Maria yelled." Wish that was me" another sighed. Kagome ran towards them." Yo" She said waving." Hey" Horaiji said back." How about a Cup of coffee with milk?" He asked them both."Sure"" Straw berry milk, please"." Horanj!" Fuoraiji yelled. He yelled some more things but they went ingored." I'll take you on right now!" he yelled three other people coming in around him.

" Man, I was really looking forward for the coffee" Horaniji sighed," But I guess I can kick your asses real quick"." I'll help you the faster the better" Kagome said taking a fighting stance. Tatsuma grabbed her hand and fixed them right before getting ready to fight himself. Kagome blushed when she realized her mistake.

**At the corpse stay here so we can play with them place**

A man wearing a white lab jacket a hat and headphones walked around pushing a Cart with a dead person/zombie on it.

**_Crash_**

" What The Fuck" He said watching the corpse come to life and start to walk away. He ran toward the rest of the sounds and seen all the corpses gone." Fuck" He said running toward the phone to call his boss." Hey sir, The corses are gone an-"" WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEIR GONE. THEY CAN'T GET UP AND WALK AWAY!" He yelled though the phone." But they did" He replied, he got no answer but the beeping of his phone." Shit" He cursed.

* * *

BNSW: Yea, Part two in how you like me now.

Tatsuma: You used parts from both the Anime, Manga, and your mind. Very smart.

BNSW: I know right, haha

Tatsuma: But why are you calling Kyouichi but his last name? and Kagome was not in it that much.

BNSW: because no one said his name yet so why should I and at least kagome was in it I mean it was a point she could not be in.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Inu Majin_  
**

* * *

Inu Majin

Disclaimer: God do you know you had to pay alot of money just for a little anime! I now know why Tokyo majin was only two seasons...

Chapter 3: Fire night

Me: Haha All of the chapters are fire night.

"_Insane authors" _Demon talking in Kagome's head.

**" just got to love" The kikyou talking in kagome's head also it might be what the narrator(ME) is saying  
**

* * *

" But they did" He replied, he got no answer but the beeping of his phone." Shit" He cursed.

**Now**

* * *

_**At The school**_

Everybody walked out of there classes to watch the fight and talk. A black grey haired girl and light brown haired stood at the top of the steps." That Idiot!" The brown haired girl said rubbing the side of her face. **Back to the fight.** Fuoraiji sat on his knees with his Buddie unconsciousnessnext to him." I'm very sorry" He said his friends started to say the same." Forgive us" One said."We were angry"" And got carried away" They all said begging. Kagome watched them as she looked around the school grounds and seen a bamboo stick.

" What's that?" She questioned herself. Tatsuma walked over to it and stuck his fingers in them. After a couple of seconds a girl jump from under the ground scaring the crap out of her." What? were you doing under ground?" Kagome asked staring at her." I was Stalking for scoops" She said fixing her glasses and dusting off her skirt." Enthusiastic, hmm right Tomo" She said smiling in a sly way ignoring Kagome." The enigmatic "Transfer Students" and Hiyu Tatsuma, Higurashi Kagome, and The delinquent Student Horaiji Kyoichi have caused 26 fghts in the last 2 months.

" You could say you three are the eye of this school's Typhoon! It's DELICIOUS! Too Delicious!" She ranted on." Wow, SO I'm a ENIGMA!" Tatsuma said eye wide, Kagome smacked him on the arm." ANKO!, Damn, You're to Persistent! You News Paper club person" Kyoichi started yelling at her." You're just a freaking Stalker! Your a Pa, Papa, paPaer" Kyoichi stopped looking for the word." Paparazzi?" Both Tatsuma and Kagome asked at the same time." Yea, that's it!" Kyoichi said yelling again.: Ha...Paparazzi is just fine and dandy if you asked me" She said moving her glasses up on her face more.

"Anyway More Importantly, what is it that you two do every night?" She asked a glint in her eyes. Tatsuma stopped waving the stick on his finger staring him, Kyoichi staring at her too, Kagome looked a little stuck. The black grey haired girl cam over introducing herself," Student council president Misato Aoi." Aoi smiled a little." Archery team captain Sakura Komaki" Komaki said smiling too as a black haired male came over."Wrestling team captain Daigo Yuya." Yuya siad.

" It feels like an unnatural grouping" Tatsuma said as Kagome tried to get the bamboo stick off of his hand." It's like I'm around super being" Kagome said still pulling the bamboo."I don't even get along that well in school" Kyoichi said a little annoyed," Anyway there's no way I'd hang around with a group of kids like them."" And why not" Kagome asked as he sighed." Because no one can force me to do what I don't want to do" He replied.

" Good enough for me" Kagome said giving up on the bamboo stick on Tatsuma's finger." I feel a scoop" Anko said hearts feeling in around her." And I want to leave now" kagome muttered.

_**At the place from last time**_

The lab dude called his boss again and let him listen again." All of them." A man asked from the phone." This isn't a Joke!" The man yelled ino the phone," The high School girl from this morning went all zombie like before we could even examine her..." **Running away all of sudden is foul play**.

* * *

_**At another place more like a messy shack or something**_

***Aniki- a term for older brother in this case it means master**

" More than 20 people in the last two months" A voice said," At this rate are business will be gone"." Idiot! That's why we are going to talk the Aniki for!" a old looking person said." Master Yan?" a black haired male asked. At of sudden the old man got serious," You guys... Do you know about raising the dead?" He asked a little smirk coming on to him." Rasing the dead?" The other man asked again

_**School or the street**_

" A long time ago, old man Yan used to have a smattering in Taoism or Something" Kyoichi said he's hand behind his head as they walked to somewere." By "Yan" you mean...?"Kagome asked." Mew" A cream colored cat said with black markings and two tails." Last time cheeked cats don't have two tails." Kyoichi said staring at the cat his wooden sword nearly coming out of the holder." Wait! She's mine" Kagome said catching Kirara when she jumped to her, a note on her collar.

_Dear Kagome,_

_It's your mother, Me and your grandfather are going to a new shrine sorry, We didn't tell you when you left but you seemed so happy to be at the school and so did Souta so we left him with you. Be safe and I will come and visit every-other weekend. Me and Grandpa love you both._

_Love, Mom and grandpa  
_

_P.s. grandpa and I left Buyo with you and there packages in your room  
_

Kagome crumbled the note in her hand and putted in her pants pocket." Something wrong?" Tatsuma asked concerned." my mom and grandpa left me and Souta" Kagome said sighing as Kirara mewed and tried to comfort her." What's wrong with that. There just more safer form getting killed by some crazy ass" Kyoichi said patting her on the back. A smile made it's way to her," Yea, no more worring about that"." Well, I got to go home before Souta gets there" Kagome laughed." See you later tonight" Tatsuma smiled as Kyoichi sneered." Man, I wish she would stop that." He muttered." Why?" Tatsuma asked a little confused." Everytime she says that we got to fight something!", He yelled.

* * *

BNSW: You like,Ne~? Anyway I got my two reviewers asked me not to discontinue, So I will. Plus I take request on never been made Inuyasha/Crossover animes. Plus this is a awesome anime I think I will be stuck of a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Inu Majin_  
**

* * *

Inu Majin

Disclaimer: God do you know you had to pay alot of money just for a little anime! I now know why Tokyo majin was only two seasons...

Chapter 3: Fire night

Me: Sorry this one was so late

"_Insane authors" _Demon talking in Kagome's head.

**" just got to love" The kikyou talking in kagome's head also it might be what the narrator(ME) is saying  
**

* * *

" Everytime she says that we got to fight something!", He yelled.

**Now**

* * *

_**With Kagome  
**_

Kagome walked toward the sidewalk as Kirara walked beside her." Hey, Kirara do you think Souta will take it well" Kagome asked. Then realized she couldn't talk." Ok, One meow for no, and Two meows for yes." Kagome said as Kirara nodded.

" You want some miso for dinner?"

Two mews

" You think Souta might take the news well?"

Pause

"Kirara?"

"**I think that's Souta's choice not her's."** Kikyou said making Kagome turn around then looking back around to Kirara.

**" Did you forget I'm in your head?"** Kikyou asked questioning her.

" No, I just didn't expect you to talk." Kagome said picking Kirara up walking again _fast_. To get get away from the weird looks she was getting. Walking up the shrine stairs Kagome seen Souta's shoes."Please take it well." Kagome prayed. Walking into the house she seen Souta doing his homework." Hey sis." Souta greeted her walking to her to give a hug which she returned wondering why he hugged her.

"Why'd you hug me?" Kagome asked.

"Not that i didn't like it but why?" Kagome rephrased her question." Well, I seen the note on the counter and read it. I felt sad but then I remembered I still have you. And I tied the note to Kirara." Souta explained going back to his homework." Oh, at least your ok with it." Kagome replied smiling as she went up to her room.

Kagome opened the door raveling a Midnight blue room. Looking at the wall she seen the Yin and Yang symbol showling the white dragon and black dragon warping around each other." Mom really go out all when getting people to paint this." Kagome said running her hand over the picture. Turning to the bed that showed white sheets with midnight blue, grey sparkles standing up on it hind legs with the same kind of sun near it's head.

Looking at the packages which were three. Picking up the smallish one which was still pretty big for a small one with note on it.

_Dear Kagome,_

_This Sango, Inuyasha gave this to your mom before the well closed. But I remembered how you love kitsunes so. Before I gave Kirara to you she found a kit just like Shippo. She's in her fox form. I know what your thinking how she pass the well. Is she going to like me. How will she fit in? Well she knows how to make her self look human and knows how to use her magic._

_Love Sango_

_P.S We all__ miss you_

Kagome smiled a little. As she opened the package seeing a White blonde* looking fox sleep in the box. Kagome smiled as she took the fox out and put her next to a pillow to finish sleeping." so cute" Kagome said her voice a little high. Looking at the next package a middle sized one she opened it having no note inside it. It showed a bow and arrows.

The arrows showed smooth but hard moving her hand toward the tip she cut herself putting her hand in her mouth looking at the sharp tip." Note to self don't touch tip." Kagome whined shaking her hand. The bow was beautiful it was doe brown with a sliver string the bow had sliver swirls around it all so.

Placing it on her bed. She opened the last one it was paper warping this one." I wonder what this one is?" Kagome asked herself opening it. Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked at it. It showed pictures of them all of them Inuyasha though Jin, the horse Youkai. All of them smiling and having fun on her last day there.

Tear flowed downed her eyes as she looked though them. There was even one with Kanna, her younger sister**(I forot the wind which name)**, Rin, sesshomaru, and Jaken(SP?)." Are you O.K?" a little white blonde kitsune asked with lighting red eyes with sliver-white fox ears and tail." Yea, I'm Ok. Whats your name?" Kagome asked as the little fox demon crawled over to her." Yume, It means dream." Yume said placing her head on Kagome's lap." Cute name. What kind of demon are you?" Kagome asked her hand going though the girls head.

" Dream Kitsune." Yume answered as Kagome rubbed her ears." What are you good at and so what." Kagome asked laughing a bit as the Yume gave a growling purr." Well, we can talk to others though their mind. We are like element kitsune but only control what are parents were weak against. Mine is Lighting Mama and Papa were weak against it." Yume started yawning from from her nap," We also can heal, go into dreams, and illusory is very easy and fox magic." Yume finished.

" Ah, all most forgot something." Yume said looking into the box she was in grabbing a small puppy." How'd I miss that?" Kagome asked." Illusion." Yume answered." That explained a lot." Kagome said remembering a fur bushing against her hand." Kagome eat eat dinner!" Souta yelled from down stairs. Kagome sweat dropped forgetting about him. He was so quiet sometimes.

" Yay! lets eat!" Yume said running down stairs the puppy in her arms Kagome following them.

* * *

**Down stairs  
**

" I know what we should eat!" the three year old looking demon after looking at a cook book." What should we eat?" Souta said after they introduced each other."Ebi fry or Sukiyaki!" She chirped looking at the 12 year old*." Sukiyaki." Souta replied helping the girl off the chair."O.k let's make it." Kagome said getting the ingredients." We can help!" Yume asked as Kagome got two more aprons." Of course" Kagome replied as she helped them put them on.

After putting the food out there was Rice, miso soup, side dish sweet potatoes, with a main dish Sukiyaki." It looks so good!" Both Souta and Yume said mouth watering." Ok let's eat." Kagome said as they dug in giving the little black puppy, Anda, and Kirara some too.

**After Dinner**

" Good night Souta." Yume and Kagome said as Souta said the same.

" Hey, Yume?"

" Yes, Kagome-Sama?"

"NO, Sama but where are your parents?"

"Their dead..." The room went silence only noise was a light snoring coming from Anda."Sorry..." Kagome said looking for some Pajamas for her and herself.

"It's Ok plus Lady Sango said you might be a good mom for me. I didn't know you then so i was unsure but now I know why she said it." Yume said yawning as Kagome helped put fold some of the cloths to fit her." You know what. I wouldn't mind but for one thing we are going shopping tomorrow for some cloths for you." Kagome said as the young girl blushed. Laying down in the bed." Good night Yume." Kagome yawned as she snuggled into the covers more." Good night...mommy" Yume muttered not knowing what she just said as she slept." Yea, I'll be your mom." Kaome said holding the kit close.

* * *

BNSW: That was cute huh? well anyway Yume is my OC she's the demon that can talk to Kagome though mind her mind.

Anda: One from the field

Yume: Dream

Kitsune: fox

Sama:

The food names for food eaten in Japan

Yume is going to be Kagome's daughter or something like that. But Kagome won't turn demon like in other stories she is still human or miko. Sorry for the long wait.


End file.
